


Life and Soul

by RubyRoseRed



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRoseRed/pseuds/RubyRoseRed
Summary: It’s Belle’s 30th birthday and all she wants is Mr Gold.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 28
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Mr Gold was not the life and soul of the parties he attended.

Still, on reflection, that hardly mattered. He was seldom invited to any.

As the landlord who essentially owned the town, he preferred to separate business from pleasure. Which did result in all of his leisure time being spent alone.

Gold was always suitably occupied, nonetheless. He restored antiques in his shop, enjoyed driving his expensive car and took short walks aided by his cane. He collected rent payments with as little small talk as possible, and any spare time he had was spent reading.

So perhaps that was why the town librarian, Miss French - Belle, as she always insisted - was the one person in the small town who he had any interest in chatting to whatsoever. Every Wednesday when he exchanged his borrowed books for new reading material, she spoke to him animatedly until he eventually made an excuse to get away.

Truth be told, he could talk to her for hours. But propriety and a sense of shyness kept their encounters brief. 

Gold was over 50 years old. He told himself that a beautiful young woman like Belle would hardly appreciate the attentions of an older, crippled man.

So when she had casually mentioned her 30th birthday to him and suggested he attend the celebration, he was flattered, yet cautious.

He had no idea what to expect. What attire was suitable? Who would be there? In what capacity was he attending?

‘Are we friends?’ Gold wondered. 

A gift was mandatory, that he was sure of.

A book for Belle was the obvious choice, but Gold was never one for the easy option.

He contemplated a shopping trip to Boston, or even New York, where he could drop into designer boutiques and splurge on a gift that would be bound to impress.

That idea didn’t seem quite right either.

Time was running out. He was due to leave in less than an hour and was still empty handed.

Owning a shop, as he did, Gold felt he could find something suitable before setting off to the venue.

Rifling through drawers in the back of the shop, he came across something that made him pause.

A notebook, quite distinctive in design. It was clearly uncommonly old, but unused. The cover was ornate and leather-bound. The main colour was an azure blue, with intricate golden design that was quite striking, and the edges of the pages were gilded. Gold remembered coming across this at auction, where it had been estimated as bound in 1668. It was in impeccable condition for a 350 year old object.

Of course, it had cost him a small fortune, but that was no matter. 

Looking at it now, he knew that it was meant to be Belle’s.

Decision made, he picked the ancient journal up and carefully placed it on some white tissue paper. He cut a piece of string to tie it, wishing he had thought to track down ribbon or something more festive.

Before he wrapped the book, a thought occurred to him. Reaching for a fountain pen, he opened the cover and began to write on the first parchment-like page.

‘For Belle on your 30th birthday. Take these blank pages and bring them to life, as you bring my mid-week to life. Your story is still just beginning.’

Camerum Gold

He had never disclosed his first name to Belle before. He had been reluctant to drop the aloof, landlord facade even as he enjoyed her teasing him about it.

She had never been scared of him, the way other townsfolk were.

Gold had always been embarrassed by his given name.

Not ‘Cameron’ which was common in his native Scotland, but his alcoholic father’s own variation, Camerum.

Unsure if the man just made a drunken spelling error when registering his birth, or whether it was a strange homage to his father’s drink of choice, Gold preferred to go by his surname. It also helped maintain the air of intimidation he had been cultivating with his tenants over the years.

Reading back over his inscription, Gold was suddenly embarrassed by the show of sentiment. There was no room for regret, as there was no way on earth he was going to risk tearing out the page and destroying the binding.

Tucking the package under one arm when it was wrapped, Gold took a look at himself in a full-length shop mirror.

He was shorter than suited his more towering demeanour. He looked at his brown hair with streaks of grey. He had a gold-topped cane, out of necessity as well as for dramatic effect. He wore a characteristically impressive suit.

‘It’s not good enough.’ He thought aloud, as he surveyed his appearance. But it would have to do.

Gold headed towards the door and towards Belle’s birthday party.

It wasn’t a long walk, but it was far enough that he winced in pain a few times before he arrived. He had always planned on leaving the Cadillac parked behind his shop, intending to toast the birthday girl. 

A taxi home, he decided to himself as he gritted his teeth. Outside the establishment, he took a moment to regain his all-important composure. 

The Rabbit Hole was rather up and coming, under its new management. Previously it had a reputation as a bit of a dive bar. It had been closed down for some time. Gold had bought the building and let it out to the current proprietors.

He hadn’t been in to see what they’d done to the place, but he hoped it was fitting for Belle’s big birthday celebration.

He could hear the music becoming louder as he stepped inside the main door. Too modern for his taste, but tolerable.

A glance at the decor told him that the place was acceptable, if not the grand palace ballroom he felt Miss French deserved for such an occasion. 

Gold groaned inwardly. He was beginning to realise quite how smitten he was with the young librarian.

He made straight for the bar. He didn’t care to follow in his drunk Father’s footsteps, but he felt it was a reasonable place to get an overview of surroundings.

Gold ordered an Isla malt, a whisky of a far higher quality than Gold senior would ever have sampled back in Glasgow. 

Here in Stoneybrooke, the bartender gave a quick double take when he realised who he was serving. 

‘Mr Gold! I’ll get the manager!’ He was assuming that Gold was there for the rent money.

Gold just raised an eyebrow. ‘That won’t be necessary’ .

‘Right. Err - on the house.’ The young man proclaimed nervously, pushing the scotch towards the intimidating owner of the premises.

‘Put this whole event on the house.’ Gold instructed.

The barman instantly turned ash white.

‘But sir, this party is worth thousands to my boss - ‘

Gold waved a hand dismissively.

‘It will be deducted from the rent for the foreseeable future.’ 

The man behind the bar nodded, backing away slowly to tell his superiors that the most superior of all had made an unusual request.

Momentarily alone at the bar, Gold cast his eyes around the venue. It was busy, crowded even on the dance-floor.

He saw Miss Lucas, scantily clad and dancing up close and personal with the local therapist, Archie Hopper who managed to look both immensely uncomfortable and in his element at the same time.

Gold chuckled in mild amusement at the sight.

Then another sight quite took his breath away.

He had spotted her. The Belle of the ball, quite literally.

He couldn’t deny that she always looked lovely. Once or twice in the town library, he had indeed noted her short skirts and shapely legs.

But tonight, she looked exquisite.

Belle was much more modestly dressed than her friend Ruby Lucas, but it was still enough to make his heart start racing. She wore an emerald green, 50’s style halter-neck dress, with a sweetheart neckline that subtly showcased her breasts. The dress wasn’t as short as some of the hemlines Gold had determinedly avoided staring at while returning his book, but it was flared, fun and flirty.

Gold could hardly look away.

Her chestnut-red curls were pinned up, a style that he had never seen on Belle before, but which suited her enormously.

She was laughing at something a young Miss Blanchard was saying. Flushed like she had recently been dancing, she held an almost-empty martini glass in her hand. 

Sure enough, she left her friend to mingle and headed towards the bar for a refill. 

Gold immediately felt awkwardness take over, tempting him to stare down at his drink rather than catch her attention. 

Yet Belle had just seen him, that much was clear from the dazzling smile she shot his way before approaching.

‘Mr Gold, you came!’ She exclaimed happily.

‘I did.’ Gold conceded, returning her smile with a small, yet warm upturning of his own lips.

‘I’m so glad.’ Belle told him, earnestly. 

Before Gold could decide what to say next, the owner of the bar appeared by their side.

‘Another French martini, please.’ Belle ordered. ‘On my tab is fine.’

‘Mr Gold is taking care of your expenses tonight.’ The man told her, looking at Gold with an air of incredulity.

Belle gasped in response ‘Oh no, that’s lovely of you but far, far too generous.’

‘It’s a special occasion.’ Gold assured her. 

Belle still looked uncomfortable and he sighed. He had hoped to remain anonymous in his uncharacteristic act of generosity.

‘I own this building.’ He told her, by way of explanation. ‘Remember a few months ago, when you wrote off an overdue book fine? Just think of it as repayment. With interest.’

Belle laughed, relaxing a little.

‘I also brought this small gift.’ He admitted, pushing the wrapped parcel gently towards her.

She looked at him with an air of delight. ‘You really didn’t have to! It means so much that you just came tonight.’ She put a hand on his arm and her touch was a jolt of joy even though his suit jacket. It was all Gold could do not to shiver pleasurably in response.

‘Should I open it now? Or put it with the others?’ Belle asked.

Remembering the message he had written inside, Gold answered ‘Open it later. It won’t survive any spilled drink at the bar.’ 

Belle held the gift carefully to her at that, as if sensing how precious it was through the layers of tissue.

‘I’ll be right back.’ She told him, with that sweet smile that he was absolutely falling for.

He tracked her movements across the dance floor to a table of gifts, quite certain she would be waylaid well before she got back to him.

Sure enough, friends in turn tapped her on the shoulder and embraced her; each she smiled, laughed and made her excuses to return to the bar. This was fine until it was a tall, athletic looking young man grabbing Belle by the waist pulling her into a dance.

Gold almost wanted to snarl. Instead, he kept his composure, but gripped hold of the top of his cane so tightly it hurt.

He tried not to envision beating the boy senseless with it. 

His heart soared with happiness, when he saw that Belle had untangled herself and was ready to join him again.

‘Sorry about that!’ She laughed. ‘Lots of happy returns coming my way!’

Gold smiled, glad to have her back with him.

‘Happy birthday, Belle.’ He offered, sincerely, realising he hadn’t said the words out loud yet.’ 

‘Thank you, Mr Gold.’ She giggled, as she sipped from her glass.

‘A good choice of drink.’ He noted. ‘It suits you, Miss French.’

Belle fleetingly wondered why he had returned to formalities then realised he was referring to her French martini.

‘ I know - it’s sweet and pink and frivolous, but it’s my favourite.’ She confided.

‘Aye. It’s sweet.’ He concurred on that point. ‘Yet it’s still sharp, feminine and fun.’

Belle beamed at him, accepting the compliments before finishing the beverage.

He deftly slid across another which he had beckoned the barman to prepare while she had been stowing his gift safely.

‘Mr Gold, are you trying to get me drunk?’ She teased.

The way that she leaned in to him, closer than she ever had before, made him think  
that she might be already. 

Interrupted by her name being called over the sound of the music, Belle looked across at the dance door, where friends were insistently beckoning her.

Looking at Gold wistfully, she said ‘I might have to leave you here for a bit. I think  
I’m expected to dance someone who e more.’ 

‘Aye, you should.’ He replied a little hoarsely, understanding her position but mourning her loss already.

‘Unless...’ Belle began a little hesitantly.  
‘Unless you would accompany me?’

Gold’s eyes widened.

‘Don’t tell me that a man who dresses as well as you do doesn’t know how to dance.’ She gently ribbed him.

‘I’m a little rusty.’ He admitted, already knowing that he would willingly make a fool of himself on the dance floor for her.

Belle’s face suddenly fell. ‘Of course. Your leg. I’m so sorry, I never even thought.’

Gold dismissed her worries quickly. ‘I’m glad it’s not something in the forefront of your mind.’ he murmured. 

At that, he stood up from his bar stool, his cane propped up against it and forgotten.

He extended his hand to her. ‘Besides, it’s a special occasion.’ he added.

Belle silently took the strong hand he proffered, and led him the short distance to the dance floor.

Gold felt certain that every head in the room turned to look at them, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

He didn’t recognise the song currently playing. It was quite up tempo and Gold knew that he might only manage a shuffle at best.

Then, as though fated, the song changed into something altogether different.

It was an instrumental introduction, during which Gold wordlessly put his arms around Belle’s waist. Hers want loosely around his neck and he gave a small groan, hoping she didn’t notice.

‘Tale as old as time. True as it can be...’

The lyrics began and Gold managed to dance like a man possessed. 

He confidently guided Belle around the dance floor, which had largely been vacated, giving them an audience that neither of them could care less about.

They spun and twirled, completely at one with the music until the end of the song.

‘May I cut in?’ The same, sporty-looking boy interrupted towards the end of their swaying. If looks could kill, Gold would have had him hung, drawn and quartered in an instant.

‘Gaston...’ Belle tried to respond to him diplomatically, but she was clearly reluctant to give up her current dance partner. ‘I actually need another drink.’ She settled on this excuse. ‘Come join us at the bar?’

Gold felt he could just about live with the compromise.

Once seated at the bar once more, he finished his first drink.

The birthday Belle meanwhile, had started on another. She was being perfectly polite to her friend, Gaston, but Gold hoped he was right in sensing she also wanted rid of him.

At one point in the conversation, the younger man placed a hand on Belle’s leg. She briefly froze.

Then she smiled, pulling away from Gaston’s touch and moving closer to Gold. He couldn’t believe it when her hand found his leg instead.

Gaston looked confused, which was probably his natural state, Gold decided.

Not quite getting the hint, the lout tried his luck ‘Belle, do you wanna go somewhere quieter?’

She shook her head insistently but gently. ‘Gaston... I’m staying here.’ 

‘We would be back quickly to you friends -‘ Gaston garbled and Gold let out a snort. Just what every woman wanted to hear before she went ‘someplace quieter’.

Belle spoke more slowly this time. ‘I’m staying here.’ She repeated. ‘With my current companion.’

When Gaston still looked completely bewildered, Belle took urgent action to make it clear to him. She shifted her whole body over to Gold’s bar stool and sat on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck possessively.

The young man turned beetroot in his realisation. ‘Oh...’

Gold was glad Belle couldn’t see him blushing, but nonetheless he felt his face was practically on fire. He steadied Belle with two hands on her waist.

He had worked out what this was. Belle was receiving unwelcome advances from this idiot, and she was relying on a pretend relationship for protection.

While happy to oblige, he was equally mortified by the response of his body, as a certain part of him was very interested in the way she positioned herself on him.

The boy mumbled something and finally made his exit.

Belle spun herself round, to face Gold, still on his lap with her legs on either side of him.

Gold thought he would come right there and then at the bar.

Belle bent down to whisper in his ear, still in her straddled manner of sitting.

‘I hope you don’t mind.’ 

Her hot breath ticked his skin and he couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like on other parts of him. He swallowed, unable to respond in his current predicament.

‘....I think I’m a little bit drunk.’ She whispered to him conspiratorially, sliding off his lap slightly less than gracefully.

Despite the absurdity of the situation and the extent of his arousal, Gold had to laugh.

It was infectious and Belle’s shoulders also began to shake as she gently pulled herself up to his level again.

‘I’m sorry.’ She giggled. ‘I’ve put this off until I turned 30, because I didn’t want you to think I was just some silly little girl, but now look at the state of me!’ Her eyes were wide and wild under the influence of alcohol but she spoke with a self-deprecating honesty.

‘Put what off ?’ Gold asked her. His voice was full of curiosity, his breathing ragged and his accent thickened by recent events.

In answer, Belle’s blue eyes seemed to flash with a decision, then she leaned in and up to capture his mouth with her own.

Gold groaned in surprise and quickly conceded.

She tasted like raspberry liquor and heaven. 

He meant to be a gentleman, just a quick, relatively chaste kiss with the very drunk birthday girl, but Belle had other ideas.

She deepened the kiss insistently and he moaned involuntarily, allowing her tongue access. The other party guests were long forgotten.

Gold tentatively touched her tongue with his own and Belle shuddered in pleasure, welcoming his participation.

Her hands ran urgently from his lap waist, up this back and through his mid-length hair.

When they had to break apart for air, Gold was almost in a state of shock. 

‘Belle?’ He whispered, emotion raw in his voice. He knew it was wrong, but he was only human. He would gladly be her drunken mistake, if she’d have him.

Unmistakably, Belle’s eyes darkened with desire.

Before they could talk, or claim each other’s mouths once more, Belle’s best female friends came over, trying to hide their disbelief.

‘So, drunken birthday girl!’ Bright eyed and barely dressed Ruby Lucas began ‘We should get you into a cab, huh? Dr Hopper - Archie - has offered to drop all your presents off to the library office.’

Belle briefly bit her lower lip, then used her Dutch courage.

‘I think Mr Gold will take care of getting me home?’ She addressed this to him, her meaning quite clear in her intense blue eyes.

‘Getting you off, more like.’ Miss Lucas muttered, but not unkindly.

‘I’d be honoured to get you home safely.’ Gold confirmed, ignoring Belle’s friends and trying to use chivalry to mask his raw desire.

Belle took the hand of the older man, and with a cheerful wave of goodbye to the group, she guided him around the dance floor.

Pausing momentarily at her birthday gifts , she took just one from the pile - his, he recognised instantly.

Supporting himself on his cane, and supporting a more-than tipsy Belle on his other arm, they made it through the main door, largely oblivious to the stares they attracted.

As Gold turned to glance up the street, looking for a taxi to hail, Belle surprised him once more.

In just one movement, he was all but pinned against the outside wall of the Rabbit Hole, by the young woman he had never dared dream could desire him.

She kissed him so passionately, if a little sloppily in her inebriated state, but Gold couldn’t care less. He was utterly intoxicated by the mere taste and feel of Belle.

Yet a niggling worry he wished he could ignore told him that he was taking advantage.

When she finally had to release him for air, he breathlessly placed his hands on her shoulders, at arms length.

‘Belle?’ He whispered her name as a question, his breathing ragged.

The hand of Belle’s that wasn’t holding on to the birthday parcel was running up and down his suit, exploring his body and it was difficult for him to show restraint.

‘Mr Gold.’ She breathily replied, still unable to keep her wandering hand still. ‘I’ve wanted you for so long now. I - I understand if you would prefer to go on a date first - or even if you think I’m so young and ridiculous you never want to see me again. But if any part of you wants this. Wants me. It would be the best birthday present I could ever hope for.’

Her eyes vaguely glistened with unshed tears, as she made herself so vulnerable. Gold was still frowning, trying to get his head around what he was hearing.

She clutched to him as she awaited his response, pressing quick, almost desperate kisses to his neck. Gold could not stop small moans of anticipation escaping at each press of her lips.

Then she looked up at him, earnestly, with a shaky smile. He returned the smile, which easily reached his warm eyes. She was instantly reassured.

In the absence of a taxi, Gold quickly hatched a plan for the beauty he had unexpectedly attracted.

They crossed the quiet road, to Storybrooke’s hotel. It was less well-known than Granny’s guest house, given that it was tucked away. Also, the town didn’t tend to attract hordes of visitors, so he should have no trouble booking the best room. Of course, it didn’t hurt that he again owned the building in question.

Wordlessly, he handed a credit card over to the receptionist behind the desk, trying to keep his cool while Belle’s free hand still wandered all over him, affecting him even through his suit.

The lady behind the desk was a little flustered at the arrival of the most intimidating man in town, and automatically gave him the key to the most luxurious suite.

Belle was relatively well-behaved as they walked though the lobby - but as soon as the elevator door opened, she all but pounced on him.

Not trying to hold back this time, Gold enthusiastically kissed her in return, let his own hands explore, eliciting mews of pleasure from his partner.

Only the knowledge that the elevator doors opened straight into the suite he had procured them motivated him to move from the lift at all.

Belle’s eyes were bright, cheeks flushed pink. Her hair had fallen down and was wonderfully dishevelled. She looked less drunk now and more deliriously happy.

‘Beautiful.’ Gold muttered hoarsely.

Her blush spread deeper at that.

‘Oh God, I want you so much, Gold, want you...’ she all but babbled, starting to grab at his clothing as he kissed her.

Gaining some control, Gold gently whispered. 

‘Wait. Just one moment sweetheart.’ 

She nodded, sliding on to a velvet couch.

‘Don’t be long.’ She begged of him.

He went to the wine cooler and pulled out a bottle of champagne. Deftly uncorking it and pouring into two flutes provided, he returned to Belle, intending to toast her thirty years.

Instead, he saw that the beautiful woman had almost instantly fallen asleep.

Gold couldn’t bring himself to be disappointed, as just the sight of her lying there, lips plump from being thoroughly kissed by him, was enough to make this the happiest night of his life.

He carefully removed her high heel shoes, one at a time, and she barely stirred.

He pressed a quick kiss to her temple, then found himself a seated position he could take that allowed him to stroke her hair.

He glanced at the notebook shaped parcel, still unwrapped and on the couch beside them.

Gold instantly changed his plans. The evening’s champagne could instead become breakfast mimosas - in the hope that ‘hair of the dog’ would prevent Belle from developing an hangover.

He didn’t understand why she had wanted him tonight; but there was no denying that she had. 

Continuing to stroke her long curls gently, Gold realised that he would literally move heaven and earth for this woman. If she did, for some reason, still want him - she would have him.

If she somehow changed her mind in the cold light of day, he would say farewell -which now that he’d had a taste of loving her would break him - but he would let her go.

He had written in her gift that her story was just beginning. He wondered, was there any chance that he would feature heavily in that tale from now on?

As he finally allowed his eyes to close, sat beside the beautiful Belle, he was cautiously optimistic about the turn life was taking, and his soul felt light and free at the possibility.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle awoke first, as morning broke, a ray of sunlight stirring her as it peeked through a gap between the velvet curtains. 

For a brief moment, she did not recognise where she was, but could quickly place it as a hotel room. She remembered that she was not alone. Gently, she shifted, feeling the weight of someone leaning against her on the couch which she lay.

Mr Gold. Belle remembered instantly, all of these realisations taking less than ten seconds total. She remembered everything from the previous evening except having the sex with the long-desired man beside her.

She registered that she was fully dressed. Gold had removed his suit jacket and tie, but otherwise, so was he.

So she didn’t remember it because it didn’t happen. But she did remember plenty which had.

Belle didn’t know whether she should be proud or ashamed of the way she had put herself forward the previous night.

For a moment, she just took in the facial expression of her companion. He looked uncharacteristically relaxed in sleep.

Gently, not wanting to awaken him before he was ready, she carefully rose to her feet.

A quick glance in the floor-length mirror confirmed that she wasn’t looking particularly well-groomed any more.

Belle padded silently to the bathroom, hoping that the complimentary toiletries would be sufficient to freshen her up. She closed the door behind her with a quiet clink.

When she returned, daisy-fresh, Gold was just awake. She shot him a small, vaguely embarrassed smile. 

He smiled too, but while wearing the look of a terrified deer caught in headlights.

‘You are a gentleman, Mr Gold.’ Belle told him as she sat back down to join him.

‘You’re probably the first to say that.’ Gold admitted, uncomfortably. ‘In all honesty, were you less tired, I wouldn’t have been.’

Gold wasn’t meeting her eyes at this point.

‘Well, I’m glad we didn’t...’ Belle began.

Gold’s whole body stiffened at that, frozen by the thought that she regretted everything.

Noticing, Belle placed a reassuring hand on his thigh. ‘I just mean, if we do, I would like to experience it clearly.’ She clarified.

Gold did look at her then, mouth slightly open in astonishment.

Belle took advantage and kissed his soft, slightly parted lips while he was staring in shock.

Her kiss was tender reassurance, a million miles away from the urgent need they had contained last night, but no less lovely.

After the kiss, Gold continued to stare at her, almost in awe.

She giggled. 

‘So... if I’m correct - you are interested? I hope I’m correct!’ Her eyes had regained their sparkle.

He nodded mutely in response, then found the words he needed to speak.

‘You said last night, that you feared I might think you a silly little girl.’ Gold began, a little hoarsely. ‘I have never thought of you like that, or in any way other than an incredibly attractive, intelligent young woman.’

Belle’s insides warmed at his words.

‘But,’ he continued, before he could talk himself out of it. ‘I am older than you. Much older. While you make feel like a teenager again, I do worry that you could ultimately be.... disappointed.’ He finished, lamely.

Belle responded after a moment.

‘That’s highly unlikely.’ She told him, softly.

‘Let me take you out,’ Gold suggested, the words escaping in a rush, fearing her rejection even now. ‘If the date goes well, if you still feel the same after another evening with me - ‘

Belle interrupted. ‘Yes. I would love to go on a proper date with you. On one condition.’

He raised an eyebrow, interested to hear her terms.

‘The day after, you go on a date organised by me.’ She stated. ‘If we both feel that we’re compatible, then...’ she trailed off, distracted by looking at the older man and all but trembling in desire for him.

Gold nodded.

‘And if not?’ He asked.

‘I’ll be heartbroken.’ Belle confessed, matter-of-factly. ‘I would probably still attempt to sleep with you to see if fulfilling my fantasy fuck would help to get you out of my system.’

At that, Gold burst out laughing, and Belle joined him. 

‘Tonight?’ Belle asked, hopefully, as they both rose to their feet.

‘I’ll pick you up at 7.’ He promised her.

Reaching up on her tiptoes, Belle gave him a firm, parting kiss that held the promise of things to come.

Time seemed to pass slowly for both of them following their separate departures.

Back in her apartment above the library, Belle wondered how on Earth she was going to pass the time until Mr Gold arrived to collect.

She had never felt such excited anticipation and held out such hope on an evening going well.

She would make absolutely certain that any advances she made were not alcohol-fuelled this time. She vowed to herself that it would be one or two glasses of wine, at maximum.

She needed him to know that she was genuine, and it was not some ‘liquid lust’ she had succumbed to.

Though it had started out lust, pure and simple, the first time she had spotted him in the library.

Belle made sure to read over the bulk of new arrivals that arrived at the town library. It helped her to make recommendations and have discussions with members. The book she was looking through when she first caught sight of Mr Gold, happened to be light erotica.

As soon as she glanced at him, she couldn’t help but envision him as the previously faceless man in the chapter she was skimming, imagining that it were Gold doing unspeakable things to her.

Belle first tried to tell herself it was the timing of his entrance into her consciousness, nothing more.

She told her herself that she would meet a nice man her own age, and forget about the fantasy her mind had conjured. But each time they spoke, generally once a week, her attraction grew stronger and deeper.

She had never been particularly interested in those that other girls seemed to find stereotypically attractive.

But an older man, with a strong presence, sharp wit and a wicked sense of humour had captured her attention and she had never been able to shake it off.

Belle was by nature brave, generally unafraid of a challenge. 

But the thought of being rejected by a man who had come to mean so much to her was unbearable. So she had decided to bide her time. That time had come and she could wait no longer.

But she would have to wait another few hours, she noted, with a small sigh.

Wondering on how she could occupy herself, she decided on opening her birthday presents.

Dr Hopper, true to his word, had dropped them off late the night before.

Belle reached for a few, grateful to all those who had taken the time to wish her a happy birthday. She couldn’t help chuckling as she ripped the paper from one that had to be a Ruby effort. A self ‘massager’ - of sorts. 

She hoped she wouldn’t have to use it too frequently, if her dates with Mr Gold went as planned.

It occurred to her that she didn’t know his first name. Which was bizarre, she reflected, considering all the things she intended to do with him.

She thought of his library card and account, but that only provided a first initial.

‘Mr C. Gold’ she mused aloud.

Spotting his present, which she had yet to open since returning from the hotel, she carefully unwrapped it, wondering if it would provide any further insight into the giver.

When the book became visible as she slid it out of the paper wrapping, she gasped audibly.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Running her fingers lightly over the leather binding and the feeling the texture of the gold embellishments, Belle was entranced.

When she gently turned to the first page, she couldn’t believe the words he had written to her. They actually brought a tear to her eye. 

If too many martinis hadn’t motivated her the evening before, this message alone would have been enough for her to march down the stairs, to his shop across the street from the library and just kiss him.

Camerum. 

Camerum Gold.

She took in his elusive first name, which she considered to be a gift in itself. As far as she knew, it was a total secret in the town.

There were still hours to go until 7pm, she agonised. 

Quickly making up her mind, Belle protected the notebook by wrapping it up hastily back in the white paper, and clutched the precious gift to her chest as she ran out of her front door. 

She became a little breathless from a quick sprint downstairs, out of the library and across the street, until she stood below a sign.

Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer.

Belle pushed the door of the shop and stepped in briskly, before she could change her mind.

Gold was behind the counter, polishing something silver. He glanced up as the bell announced the arrival of a visitor, and tried to hide his shock that the bell was announcing Belle.

A single customer was pursuing items in a glass display cabinet. Wasting no pleasantries, Gold simply issued a command directly to them.

‘Out.’

It was effective, as they immediately scarpered.

Belle decided that a word with him about the importance of good customer service could wait.

She strode towards him, outwardly more confident than she felt inside.

He gripped onto the counter tightly, as if afraid to let go.

‘Camerum.’ She said softly, trying out his given name for the first time. He bowed his head in silent acknowledgment. 

Reaching out with both hands, she laid them firmly on his shoulders. She took what she had come for. Another kiss.

It was firm, almost possessive and it had more finesse in the absence of alcohol.

Gold found himself groaning before he even realised it. Belle moaned in pleasure as he let his hands run through her long locks, without ever breaking the kiss.

‘Camerum.’ She whispered, once again, practically a whimper this time.

‘Thank you... Thank you for my gift.’ Belle earnestly told him, hands still reaching up to rest on his shoulders. ‘I couldn’t wait to say it.’ She stretched up for one last peck on his cheek.

‘I’ll see you at 7.’ Belle called behind her as she headed back towards the shop door. Gold nodded, one hand touching his face where she had just kissed him, with vague disbelief despite everything that had already transpired.


	3. Chapter 3

Worse than the birthday present predicament, was where to take the beautiful Belle French on a first date.

His initial thought was the nicest restaurant in town, somewhere caviar was on the menu and the champagne was flowing. Or perhaps that was too much. Then it could be burgers at Granny’s?

This is Belle, for God’s sake, he admonished himself severely for his lack of imagination.

He could still remember the taste of her in his mouth, could still feel the tingle on the surface of his lips and the skin she had touched.

Gold closed his eyes, raking a hand through his hair as he hoped for a flash of inspiration.

A moment later, thunder rumbled and there was a literal flash of lightning as the heavens opened.

He nodded slowly. Inspiration had indeed struck, much like the lightning.

Quickly checking the weather forecast for the coming evening, he settled on a plan that he thought would be suitable. He took a large, long-handled from a stand in the shop, with the intention of putting it in the trunk of his car. It wouldn’t do to forget it, with what he had in mind.

When 7pm no longer seemed a lifetime away, Gold gave his reflection the same quick once over as he had the previous evening. He still worried that he wasn’t much to look at. Yet, Belle didn’t seem to mind, he acknowledged in wonder.

When he brought his Cadillac round to the steps of the library, Belle was already waiting for him outside, sheltering from the rain which was still a torrential downpour.

He quickly exited the car and grabbed the aforementioned umbrella, erecting it and darting over to his date, beckoning her underneath.

‘Camerum.’ She greeted him with a particular smile, which Gold was starting to realise might be only for him.

‘I was worried that the weather would put you off.’ She admitted, giving him a quick, tight hug that still caught him off guard despite everything else she had bestowed on him so far.

Gold cleared his throat ‘I don’t think anything could have kept me away.’ He disclosed, awkwardness disappearing when Belle’s face lit up in delight at his words.

She linked her arm through his, which was carrying the umbrella.

On arriving back at the car, Gold took care to keep the umbrella positioned above Belle as he held open the door for her.

When he was also inside the vehicle, Belle gave him a fleeting kiss which made him tremble in a way which was nothing to do with the chill of the storm.

‘You look fantastic’ she confided in him. Gold couldn’t help but be pleased. It was his nicest, navy Armani that he rarely wore unless the occasion warranted it.

‘I didn’t know what to wear.’ Belle gestured helplessly at her attire with a laugh.

No longer in her green party frock, or in the leggings and hoodie combination she had worn to kiss him in his shop, she was a vision in a casual blue dress, high boots and an anorak. 

‘Perfect.’ He assured her. He didn’t know if it was a compliment or not to confess that he wouldn’t have cared had she shown up in a spacesuit, he was just so grateful for this opportunity.

Conversation flowed quite easily as he drove them to their destination. The only pause was after Belle declared that it wouldn’t be long before her friend Ruby and Archie Hopper, town therapist, were officially an item. Though she said it conversationally, Gold was more than aware that the age difference was similar to theirs.

On arrival at a small wooden cabin, Belle was amazed at the view of the tumultuous sky. 

‘The cabin’s not much.’ Gold warned her, unlocking the door quickly to get them out of the rain. ‘I keep meaning to begin renovations, but it’s always just been me...’ he trailed off as he noticed that Belle looked anything but disappointed.

‘I think it’s perfect.’ She announced, taking in the cosy couch, the worn rug and the one window that gave a full view of the storm outside.

There was a wood burning stove that she hoped they would be lighting, and as if on cue, Gold began to stack the firewood.

‘Do you come up here often?’ Belle asked, admiring the occasional flash of lightning through the window. 

‘Now and then.’ Gold replies, striking a match. ‘It serves as a quiet place to read - or write.’

‘You write?’ Belle enquired curiously and she swore that her companion blushed a little as the flames started burning.

‘Occasionally, when I feel suitably inspired. Poetry, usually.’ He told her despite being a little embarrassed, because he knew she was about ask anyway.

‘So what inspires you?’ Belle asked, fascinated by a new side to him that she could certainly appreciate.

Gold was hesitant to say. 

‘Would you read me something of yours?’ she persevered, too intrigued to let it go.

Gold nodded, his mouth already dry at the prospect. Yet he knew he could deny her nothing.

Stepping over to a small, old desk that had been in the cabin as long as he had owned it, he pulled open a drawer and collected a few loose papers.

He leafed through them and after a moment’s pause, settled on one.

Belle meanwhile had taken a seat on the welcoming couch and patted the space beside her, encouraging Gold to join.

He obliged and began to read, his nerves emphasising his Scottish accent.

‘An auburn angel appears in my dreams.  
She draws me in with just a smile, pulled as by a force. I am a moth to her blazing flame.

She is the centre of all and I am content to merely gaze at her light, to orbit her existence.

To think that such a beast as I, should be allowed to even glimpse such beauty.

She is everything. Heart, knowledge and truth. She is the meaning of ‘We may sit in our library and yet be in all quarters of the Earth.’

Gold read passionately, then shuffled uncomfortably, not quite ready to meet Belle’s eyes.

‘It’s not Shakespeare.’ He offered, just to break the stunned silence.

Belle shook her head. ‘No, it’s not... It’s better. It’s about me.’

It wasn’t a question so it didn’t require an answer.

Still, Gold gathered the courage to look directly at his beauty. 

‘My inspiration.’ He said, simply.

Belle could hold back no longer and she tenderly stroked his hair with her closest hand. He leaned into the touch almost wantonly.

‘How long have you wanted me?’ Belle whispered. 

‘Since the moment we met.’ Gold replied, sincerely.

Belle let out a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and choked sob.

‘You could have had me.’ She stared at him intently, all but scolding him.

Gold bowed his head in gentle acknowledgment. ‘I think I am slowly coming to realise that.’ He muttered, in slight astonishment.

Belle seemed to be shaking a little, whether from the effects of the storm or regret at time wasted, he wasn’t sure, but either way he had to hold her.

Any previous reservations melted in what was almost a compulsion to bring her close into his body and calm her.

She relaxed into his arms as though she belonged there. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. 

‘We’re in real danger of me passing out on a couch again.’ She warned him flippantly, but meaning it all the same.

‘That’s alright.’ Gold assured her quietly. It was hard for him to believe that less than 24 hours ago, they were in the noisy environment of The Rabbit Hole. Now they could have been the last two people on Earth, keeping each other warm as the rain lashed down and the skies intermittently glowed and rumbled.

Belle gave a ladylike yawn.

‘I’m afraid that old age is catching up with me.’ She quipped and Gold chuckled.

‘Then I must be the human equivalent of an antique.’ He replied, in good humour.

‘It’s fairly fitting.’ Belle teased. ‘Perhaps we could just declare you vintage.’ She suggested, with a smirk.

‘I can live with that.’ Gold good-naturedly agreed.

‘I actually believe vintage is highly, highly desirable.’ She arched a provocative eyebrow at him, but was still clearly feeling sleepy in his arms by the fire.

‘I’ll take you home, sweetheart.’ Gold promised her. ‘There’ll be time for that. There’ll be time for everything.’

Belle smiled languidly. ‘My date tomorrow. I have my whole birthday week off. When are you free?’

‘I’ll shut up shop whenever you ask me to.’ He assured her, taking his turn to run his fingers through her hair, as he had done in the previous evening.

Belle practically purred for him and it was all he could do not to ask to make love to her right then and there on the threadbare couch in his cabin.

‘I have just one request for tomorrow.’ Gold began, tentatively.

‘What’s that?’ Belle asked, too warm and happy to be worried about her plans being hijacked in any way.

‘I would like to take you back to that hotel suite tomorrow evening.’ His voice was quiet, but full of intent.

Belle took his hand and squeezed. 

‘I would like that too. Don’t drive me home just yet. I’m not ready for this date to end.’

Gold couldn’t agree more.

They cuddled together for a few hours longer, Belle like the cat who got the cream, and Gold like a man living his most wished-for dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem Gold recites in this chapter is by the inimitable Carol Ann Duffy.
> 
> Thank you so much once again to those of you reading, commenting and leaving kudos. You make my day.

‘I know it might seem a strange date, but it’s my special place.’ Belle admitted, in her distinctive Australian accent. ‘Much like I expect the cabin must be yours.’

They had stopped outside of Storybrook’s book shop, a small establishment that nonetheless housed a small cafe and a remarkable selection of books for its size.

‘I know we’ve both been in here dozens of times, but I thought that it might be fun to browse together...’

She trailed off, uncertain of her choice until Gold gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. 

‘It will be infinitely more entertaining with you.’ He assured her as they stepped through the door of the premises. 

‘Belle!’ The owner of the bookshop looked delighted to see her. His smile quickly dissipated when he noticed her companion. ‘Mr Gold.’ He nodded curtly. Gold was also his landlord.

Determined not to let a surly tenant dampen their afternoon, Gold laced his fingers through Belle’s once again.

She beamed at him, oblivious to the owner’s stare.

‘Look around first, then coffee?’ Belle suggested, brightly.

‘I am at your disposal.’ Gold was looking forward to an insight into Belle’s literary taste.

She led him to thick tomes of fiction, chatting comfortably as they scoured the books, reading the blurbs at the back.

The owner of the shop approached them and Gold looked at him in the way one might acknowledge a small insect flying around as an irritant.

‘We have some new Young Adult works in since you were here last, Belle -‘ the owner began. 

Her face flushed as she interrupted with a hasty reply. ‘Thanks, I’ll check those out!’ She responded in a tone slightly higher than normal.

Giggling a little nervously, she said to Gold. ‘I read the Young Adult books, so I can give recommendations to teenagers in the library.’

‘I imagine they’re also very engaging and a relaxing read after a busy day cataloguing.’ Gold made this remark casually, but he noticed the way her face lit up as he eradicated her insecurities.

‘They are my guilty pleasure.’ Belle admitted, smiling shyly.

‘Well, they shouldn’t be.’ Gold assured her. ‘Just let them be a regular pleasure.’

Belle linked her arm through his and directed him over the shelves on poetry. Gold took this physical contact as a sign that the date was going well.

As his eyes slid over the spines,  
Gold said ‘There have been some great Scots poets.’

‘Which ones are Scottish?’ Belle asked him, curiously. ‘Burns, of course.’ She nodded to a large volume.

‘Edwin Morgan.’ Gold gestured. ‘Carol Ann Duffy. She was the British Poet Laureate for some time.’

‘Do you have any favourite Scottish poems?’ Belle was also keen to gain more insight on this date.

Gold briefly closed his eyes, then murmured.

‘Far, we are near, meet in the rain  
which falls here; gathered by light, air;  
falls there where you are, I am; lips  
to those drops now on yours, nearer …  
absence the space we yearn in, clouds  
drift, cluster, east to west, north, south;  
your breath in them; they pour, baptise;  
same sun burning through to harvest  
rainfall on skin, there, far; my mouth  
opening to spell your near name.’

‘Beautiful.’ Belle breathed the word as she took his hand. 

Gold smiled a little bashfully.

‘Let’s pick up a few different collections.’ Belle suggested, reaching for the Burns one first.

Gold likewise selected two or three more by famous Scottish poets whose work he had followed, even while overseas.

‘Perhaps you could read some to me later, at the hotel?’ Belle asked him, hopefully.

Gold nodded, amazed at the effect he inexplicably seemed to have on this young woman.

As Belle handed the books over at the counter and the shopkeeper bagged them, Gold insisted on paying.

‘But I assume you booked the hotel room? So this is the least I can do.’ Belle fruitlessly tried to offer.

The shopkeeper looked like he was about to faint at what he was overhearing.

‘Well, the drinks are on me.’ Belle settled for, a little disgruntled in a way that Gold couldn’t help but find endearing.

They chose a compact table for two, and waited for the same man who had served them to come and take their order for coffee.

Belle was embarrassed once more when they arrived presumptively with a tray, containing just one cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallow.

‘Your usual, Madame.’ He said with a flourish placing it down.

‘Oh.’ Belle said slowly. ‘Thank you. I had thought I might try something a bit more grown up...’ 

She hesitantly met Gold’s eyes, which were full of warmth.

‘Belle, that looks delicious. I’ll have the same, please.’ He instructed.

The sever nodded. 

‘I’ve been meaning to talk to you, Mr Gold.’

Gold raised an eyebrow, coolly.

‘Oh?’ He hadn’t expected his date with Belle to be interrupted by demands from a tenant.

‘I’ll be closing down.’ The shopkeeper admitted. ‘My Mother lives in Boston and she hasn’t been keeping well, so I’m moving back. The rent’s paid to the end of the month.’

Belle responded first.

‘Oh that’s terrible - for you and your mother - and for Storybrooke to lose your shop too, of course.’

Gold just nodded.

‘I’ll be right back.’ Belle promised, a little shakily, and Gold wondered if he was imagining the glistening of tears in her eyes as she contemplated losing her favourite spot in town.

She headed to the restrooms.

Gold calmly cleared his throat.

‘Are you remembering the three months notice required, in writing, to terminate your lease here?’ 

The other man visibly paled.

‘Well, you see, I’ll struggle to afford it. I’m to be my Mother’s carer and so with the shop needing to close.... I’m so sorry, Mr Gold, but it will take me some time. It’s thousands...’ he trailed off.

Gold didn’t normally display any generosity when it came to contracts and his business deals.

But as Belle returned to his line of sight, eyes a little red, he made a decision.

‘Leave the fittings and the stock and we’ll call it even.’

‘R -really?’ The man stuttered. ‘You won’t be demanding full payment?’

‘You’ve caught me at an unprecedented good time.’ Gold said, plainly.

Belle had missed most of that exchange. She still looked a little sad as she sat down, but Gold’s move to take and gently squeeze her hand cheered her up immensely.

They sipped their hot chocolate in comfortable silence.

All of a sudden, Gold was aware of a playful pressure under the table. Belle had allowed her leg to come into contact with his, and was now gently teasing him.

It was all he could do to keep his facial expression impassive, Belle realised with something akin to glee. His breathing certainly became more laboured, she noticed.

‘I think the hotel might become a new special place. Is it too early to check in?’ She all but whispered to him. 

Shaking his head, they gathered their belongings. The prospect of an early night had never seemed so appealing to either of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be smut!
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Belle’s body was tingling in anticipation of the evening ahead. It was only 4pm, but she had hoped to take advantage of their time in the luxurious hotel suite, which had been completely wasted on the night of her birthday party.

Gold checked them in at Reception, while Belle went straight up in the lift, wanting a few minutes in the room to reapply her lipstick and freshen up.

Stepping out straight into the suite from the private elevator, Belle marvelled at it. It was stunning in a way that she couldn’t have appreciated last time, intoxicated as she was.

She placed the paper bag of poetry books on to a marble entrance table. There was an ornate mirror on the wall, which she used to check her light layer of make-up.

Belle was nervous. At officially 30 years old, of course she had been with men before, but it always seemed a perfunctory inevitability after a few dates.

Not a whirlwind romance after many long months of lusting - which had turned out to be reciprocated by the object of her desire.

She wanted the older man so badly, but she was conscious that he still looked at her with an air of incredulity. 

Belle hoped that the evening ahead would be enough to show him how serious she was.

The elevator sounded to announce Gold’s arrival. As the doors slid open, he was revealed.

Gold looked equally nervous as Belle felt. He leaned on his cane, which was in one hand, skilfully balancing a tray in the other.

On the tray was a single french martini, garnished with a strawberry on the rim of the glass.

Belle giggled and rushed to take the tray from him.

‘You don’t need to get me drunk, you know.’ She teased him.

Gold gave a small smile and bowed his head in inclination.

‘No, but I have some fond associations with this particular drink.’

Belle’s return smile was as seductive as it was sweet.

Taking a mouthful of the sweet-yet-tart cocktail, she placed the glass carefully on the table beside the books they had purchased.

Gold watched her every movement, as though he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

Belle decisively put one for her hands on each of his shoulders, and she leaned in for a kiss.

The touch of their lips managed to somehow be equal parts tender and urgent. Equally soft but searching. Chaste in it’s beginning but rapidly becoming something more.

Gold could taste raspberry liquor and heaven once more. When he felt her tongue tentatively seeking his, he lost all sense of control.

He kissed her forcefully, making no secret of the urgency now. Belle moaned her assent as he gently yet firmly pressed her against! a wall of the hotel room. As he deepened the kiss, Belle ran her fingers though his hair.

Breaking only for breath, Belle gasped in sheer pleasure as Gold kissed every exposed inch of her neck and chest. Her breasts heaved in desire as he lavished her with lips, teeth and tongue.

She could feel his hardness pressing into her. He had been apologetic about that a few nights ago, she remembered, but now he didn’t have the mental stress to stop himself rubbing against her as he nipped and licked her bare, beautiful flesh.

Belle‘s hands started to wander and she swiftly and smoothly took down the zipper of Gold’s suit trousers. Then she slipped her small hand beneath the fabric and gently caressed his hardness through the fabric of his underwear.

Gold gave a groan like a man possessed.  
He roughly pushed one of his hands up  
Belle’s skirt, mercifully navigating his way into what felt like silk lingerie. 

She gasped and rutted against his fingers. He felt soft curls and warm wetness. Belle’s hand worked it’s way to the waistband of his boxers, ready to plunge down and grasp his naked flesh.

Gold knew that it would be his instant undoing.

‘Wait’ he blurted, hoarsely.

Belle’s blue eyes blinked at him questioningly.

‘Bed.’ He managed to get the word out as he focused all his energy on not making a premature mess of his suit trousers.

Belle was happy to follow the order. She took Gold’s hand, feeling the wet warmth of her arousal on his fingers, and led him over to the large, soft mattress that awaited them.

‘Lie down.’ Gold said, in a vain effort to keep his composure, despite the fact he was shaking with need.

Belle was happy to oblige, her face flushed and her heart racing in her chest.

As deftly as he could in his current state of arousal, Gold began to unbutton the light blue silk blouse that Belle wore that day. 

On undoing the 3rd button, he became aware that she was bra-less.

Breathing heavily in anticipation, Belle relished the kisses and attention that he again focused on her neck and chest.

She gently assisted him with the last few buttons and shrugged out of the shirt.

Gold stared momentarily, temporarily transfixed by the perfect, pale breasts before giving them the same reverent yet feverish treatment.

When he carefully took a rose-pink nipple into his mouth and gently released it again, the mewling noise Belle emitted made him sure he was going to come in his pants imminently.

Determined that he would let no such thing happened, until this beautiful young woman before him was satisfied, Gold continued a trail of kisses down her body, past her navel. He paused to gently slide down her denim waistband, revealing the silk panties underneath, the same cornflower blue as the blouse which had been removed.

Belle shivered in anticipation.

In one swift movement, Gold pressed his mouth into the material, adding the dampness from his kisses and links to her own dampness he could feel seeping through the silk.

Belle writhed and groaned beneath him, lifting herself up and offering herself.

Hooking a finger through the top of her underwear, he pulled them down and revealed the glistening chestnut curls and the sweet, pink flesh within.

With a quick glance of admiration, Gold set to work pleasuring her. Indeed, it was almost an equal pleasure for him to elicit such moans from Belle using his tongue.

Her skin was soft velvet, her scent almost   
honey as the warmth of it hit his nostrils. 

He licked her folds, teasingly, enjoying the whimpers of need she gave him.

Gold still couldn’t believe that such a beauty was giving herself to him so completely. 

If this one night was all she was craving, to scratch an itch, to get some sordid fantasy out of her system, he would damn well make sure it was a night to remember, he promised himself.

His touches and caresses, while out of practise, did not miss their mark.

When he finally put his tongue to her clit, gently stimulating the precious pearl of nerve endings, it wasn’t long before she was shaking wildly, shuddering and shrieking out his name through the tremors.

‘Camerum!’ Belle quivered in residual ecstasy before using all her remaining strength to pull Gold up on top of her quivering body.

He breathlessly claimed her mouth again with his own, aware that she could share her own, musky taste with him.

Gold’s erection was straining almost painfully now. He tried to keep his cool, removing his own clothing, but Belle’s efforts to help made the process frantic, his need to be inside of her insurmountable.

At last, while he positioned himself above her, she took hold of his hard cock and guided him inside.

Gold, who had been trying to go slowly and savour the moment, hissed in delight as he found himself immediately sheathed in her.

Her impatience unleashed his own. With a noise akin to a roar, he began to thrust into Belle uncontrollably.

Her cries alone were enough to drive him over the edge, but combined with the delicious friction of her body surrounding him, he let go completely, pounding into her.

When he looked at Belle, her eyes were open, looking at him hazily, appearing to enjoy the expression on his own face.

It was divine torture, trying to hold off his own orgasm for Belle.

When she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer in that he would have ever saw possible, he could hold off no longer.

His body betrayed him and he came with a long, languid groan. Fuck, it felt good, and yet he had hoped the experience and  
the build up could have somehow lasted  
forever.

He supported the weight of his upper body on his arms as he endeavoured to get his breath bank, scared to crush Belle, but she pulled him down in a tight, sweaty hug.

Both panting, she ran her hands up and down his back, helping to ground him  
through the aftershocks.

When his body finally stilled, he muttered ‘I’m sorry.’

It was Belle’s turn to look at him incredulously. 

‘For being the best I have ever had?’ She asked, a little breathlessly.

Gold looked at her in wonder, reaching out to stroke her soft hair.

She snuggled into his touch.

‘I would like to have made you - ‘ Gold trailed off in a helpless gesture.

Belle was a little bewildered. ‘You did.’ She reminded him.

‘Again. Inside you.’ He finished.

‘Oh.’ Belle said in realisation of the enormous pressure he had put on himself, for her. ‘Well I’d like that too, but for now I’m truly satisfied.’

‘Although,’ she added with a slight grin ‘the night is still young.’

Gold kissed her passionately, silently taking back what he had told himself about one night to remember.

When they broke the kiss and lay in each other’s arms he made an admission to himself.

He wanted Belle, not just for the night. 

Forever.


End file.
